


The Queen and Her Boy

by Semmi (semirose)



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semirose/pseuds/Semmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her outfit, her personality, screamed 'I'm so sweet, don't you trust me' but Sebastian caught the cool calculating look in her eye as she looked him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and Her Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kateindc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kateindc).



He was 8 years old when his mother died. His father, like a typical Upper East Side parent, dove into his business and went about searching for a suitable replacement. There was a slew of women, some that ended in marriage, others that ended far before that. Sebastian had a chronicle of them somewhere; it was the only hold over from his mother. _Write everything down Sebastian, you never know when it'll be something you can use._

He was 10 years old when he had his first kiss. She was 12 and drinking her first mixed drink and thought the cute little boy at her parent's party was far more interesting than anyone else here. Grinning and teasing she fumbled her way to kissing him and was surprised when he responded and even took the upper hand. She wouldn't have been if she'd known his key observation from his father's relationships; _never be out of control._

At 12 everything changed. His father brought home what seemed like his usual trophy girlfriend until from behind her came a girl about his age dressed in a cute little dress, her hair in twin braids and a saccharine smile gracing her face.

"Hi, I'm Kathryn," the girl said as she bounced over and stuck out her hand. Her outfit, her personality, screamed 'I'm so sweet, don't you trust me' but Sebastian caught the cool calculating look in her eye as she looked him over. "Sebastian," he all but purred as he took her hand and gave it a kiss and was rewarded with a completely different smile, one that he decided then and there he needed more of.

\----------------------------

Suddenly he was no longer the loner rich boy who just happened to know how to manipulate people into getting what he wanted, after all you could throw find one of those on every corner in the Upper East Side. His father and her mother were married within the year and their parents were off doing who knows what leaving behind a pair of thirteen year olds with goals of taking the Upper East Side by storm.

Nothing was slow, there was no buildup, one day he was the observer, writing in his journal, the next he was the aspiring king with his queen by his side, urging him on, spurring him to do anything and everything and he loved it. He felt alive around her in a way he hadn't in ages and well, it was so satisfying knowing that anything and everything you wanted was yours to take. Almost everything.

"You're not a virgin right?" Thirteen years old, sitting on a lounge chair the perfect picture of an innocent girl in her school uniform doing her homework. Except the martini in one hand, the gleam in her eyes, and the question hanging in the air.

"Of course not," Sebastian scoffed, moving closer to her. He'd ridded himself of that affliction the year before to a very hot sophomore who had proved to be very useful to him.

"Good," she said, scooting over and caressing his cheek softly, bringing her lips close to his, giving them a little lick and laughing as she felt him grow hard. "I need a favor," she said abruptly, standing up and leaving him bewildered and yearning for more.

He stared at her for a moment before the words sunk in and the realization that she was winding him up came to. He wouldn't protest, he wouldn't react. Two deep breaths and then, "What's in it for me."

Again with her wicked little smile, "I thought you'd never ask."

\-----------------------------

Games games and more games. Bets, favors, competition, it was their way of keeping each other on their toes, keeping each other form going insane with boredom since staying in charge was proving to be no problem at all. Plus it was fun watching Kathryn shed her perfect darling persona and pull it back on at the drop of a hat. Sebastian had fun with the games, but they were by no means a necessity, just a way to keep from being bored, but he knew, _knew_ that for Kathryn the games were everything.

His journals shifted from an account of everyone and anything to an account of their twisted little competition and a chronicle of her, the one person he needed.

Everything got pushed to the limit with her. Drinks, drugs, sex, destroying lives, nothing was done halfway and it was exhilarating getting pulled into her games. Sometimes it was just for fun, let's see who can fuck Amelia Bearns first (her), who can score the oldest still hot guy (him), who can make the biggest orgy (they'd ended up just bringing theirs together, girls and guys writhing together, the whole thing taped for leverage later). Sometimes it was out of a need to pull someone into their twisted little world, or to kick someone out, and occasionally it was a need for revenge. But really, most of the time it was just boredom and because they could.

He was 16 when he realized she'd never cared about him. Years of scheming and insults and playing with each other and he never realized it until suddenly she was ready to give him what he so desired. He'd thought it was a symbiotic relationship, not that she had him wrapped so tightly in her tentacles that he thought it was a hug rather than the smothering it truly was. He wasn't her partner, he was her pawn and he'd never realized it. It was humiliating and devastating and they weren't the King and Queen of the Upper East Side but the Queen and the Court Jester.

His journal turned from an admiring account of their schemes and her deviousness to a scathing one, turning her from the aloof Queen who deceived her nation into a pathetic little girl who needed to control everything. But even with the change he couldn't help but want her, need her, love her.

He was 16 when he died. 16 when her kingdom toppled over. 16 when he realized there was a world outside of her. 16 when that world ended.


End file.
